Curious George/Transcript
Ted: at the idol, gasping There it is. It's awesome. It's spectacular. It's... *''idol wobbles and falls to the ground'' *'Ted': ...gone? What? This can't be it! It's supposed to be huge. That isn't huge, okay? That's the opposite of huge. I need the giant monkey. *'Edu': Ted Who knew it was an actual size? *''swings next to Ted'' *'Ted': Oh, great. I traveled 10,000 miles for a paperweight? sighs What am I gonna tell Mr. Bloomsberry? Poor Mr. Bloomsberry. *'Edu': Mr. Ted, time to go. *''takes his hat off of Ted, hiding up and down'' *'Ted': You know what? Keep the hat. *''looks at Ted and Edu driving'' *'Ted': Whoa! Hey! Watch those bumps! Maybe we should take the highway. Is there a highway? Hey, slow down! I can catch a later boat! *''lands on a lily pad'' *'Ted': We're driving on that?!? Let me out! I'll walk the rest of the way! *''jumps on the log, running away'' *'Ted': No more bridges! I never want to do that again! Are we there yet? There it is! That's my ship. Well, not my ship, but, forget it. Thanks! If you come over to America, you'd make a great cab driver in the city! Not. *''goes inside a boat'' *'Ted': Mr. Bloomsberry, I would just like to say in my defence that... *''runs up on the crates'' *'Ted': Sir, when we set out on certain adventures in life... *''men close the lid on top of the boat'' *'Ted': ...sometimes, sometimes they don't quite go as planned. I'm extra sorry. Oh, boy. Maybe I could just work on this ship, be a deckhand or a chef. *''puts his hat on, walking down, jumping down, then the lid opens back up on the top of the boat, then the platform rises up, walking to the men'' *'Man 1': Hey! Check it out! A monkey! *'Man 2': Where did you come from? *'Man 1': He's cute. Hey, I wonder if he can do tricks? *'Man 2': Hey, little monkey! Do some tricks for us! *'Man 1': Yeah! Dance, monkey! *''men clap when George has finished dancing'' *'Man 1': Thanks, little guy! Hey! I wonder if he can do the obstacle course? *'Man 2': Yeah! See if you can get all the bananas! Wow! He did that faster than I did! *'Man 1': That ain't sayin' much. See ya later, little guy! We gotta go now. *'Man 2': Yeah. See ya! *''men walk away by George, then Man 1 climbs up a ladder of the boat, walking around, then the porthole opens for George, going out'' *'Ted': What do I tell them when I get back? Mr. Bloomsberry, we have a big problem. Well, a little problem. Well, a big little problem, no, that's no good. Maybe I can go for the laugh! A funny thing happened to me on the way to Zagawa. You're not gonna love this. Ugh! He's not gonna love it. *''goes inside a boat, going in the truck, opening a crate, revealing the idol, then George eats the bananas, throwing it away, then the boat continues going to the city, then running up, looking at the city, gasping'' *'Man': Where are you going, Yellow? *'Ted': Bloomsberry Museum, please. You know, I'll give you 10 bucks extra if you stop calling me Yellow. *'Man': You got it, Sunshine. *''drive away by George, then George hops from obstacle to obstacle on the pole, running to the car to the woman'' *'Man': Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. *'Ted': Fine. I think I've been driven enough for one lifetime, anyway. I'll walk from here. What's the damage. Other than my nerves? *'Man': 12:50, sunshine. *'Ted': Do you have a brother who drives trucks in Africa? *'Man': Yeah, I do, as a matter of fact! *''taxi car drives up, looking at Ted, walking on a building piece, rising up, carrying George, then George takes the hat'' *'Ted': Hey there, Ivan. *''growls'' *'Ted': Good talk. Take care. *''continues running at the building'' *'Ted': Oh, boy. *''goes inside Ted's apartment'' *'Ivan': sniffs Pet? again Pet. *'Ted': My hat? My yellow hat? No, no, no, this can't be the same hat. *''peeks from the hat'' *'Ted': It's the same hat. And the same monkey. Wait! You followed me all the way from Africa? *''continues hiding from his hat'' *'Ted': To play peekaboo? No, no, no, I don't want to play peekaboo. gasping *'Ivan': Open up, 17-B. *'Ted': New game, new game. Hide and seek. George in the bathroom Okay, stay right there. Good monkey. the bathroom door by George, then the toilet paper blows away *'Ivan': What was that? *'Ted': I didn't hear anything. *'Ivan': the bathroom door Okay, pet! I know you are in there! Open door, now! the bathroom door again Did you hear noise? *'Ted': You've been working too hard. You're imagining things. *'Ivan': knocking at the bathroom door When I get door open, you go to pound and 17-B gets evicted! knocking at the bathroom door again There is noise again! *'Ted': Um, pigeons! Outside, maybe. Definitely not in the bathroom. No! Wait! Don't go in there! *'Ivan': knocking at the bathroom door Come out with paws, hooves, or fins up! knocking at the bathroom door, opening a vent Pet must be around here somewhere. around *''opens the wardrobe, with clothes falling on George'' *'Painter': Oh, hi, there, little girl! Maybe you can help me. I've lost some of my paintbrushes. If my boss finds out, he's gonna be so mad at me. Could you help me? If you find a brush, bring it to my cart. Thanks! a way by George *'Ivan': in the room, sniffing Pet must be close. in another room Out of way, ugly little girl! I must find pet! *'Painter': Well, I guess I better get this cart upstairs so I can start on Ms. Plushbottom's place! *''tray takes George to the elevator'' *'Ivan': You are no more 17-B! You are kicked from building. *'Ted': Just to be clear, though, the monkey's kicked? Not me? *'Ivan': Get out! *''and Ted walk through a museum building, trying to climb up the window, going in'' *'Ted': Okay. Oh, no. a knock at the door Oh, hey, Junior. What brings you here? I wasn't hiding a monkey or anything. *'Junior': What are you babbling about? Did you forget the press conference? *'Ted': Yeah, right. The press conference, no. *'Junior': Get going. The reporters are waiting in the exhibit hall! *'Ted': Right! Time is monkey, er, money! Gotta go. *'Junior': Monkey? Does that loony have a monkey here? I'd better keep my eyes open. the door by George *'Ted': ...you might laugh now, but wait and see. Yellow is the new khaki! Next question? *'Reporter 1': How did you move such a huge idol? *'Ted': Uh, it was surprisingly easy, really. Next? *'Reporter 2': Mr. Bloomsberry predicts this will be big for the museum. Your thoughts? *'Junior': Eh, I've got better things to do than look for monkeys! to a number code I'll just set the alarm. Now what was that code? Oh, yeah, 3-4-2. There! The Laser-Tech 2000 will sound the alarm if there are any monkeys around. *'Ted': ...and this what makes African soil especially fascinating. And dust! Who can tell me what's special about African dust? Anyone? *'Reporter 1': Um, yes. Dust. Very interesting. But we want to hear about the idol. *'Ted': The idol? Oh, right, the idol. *'Reporter 3': Where did you find it? *'Ted': Find it? In Africa. I thought we've been through that. *'Reporter 1': How old is it? *'Ted': Old? Well, we haven't run a carbon dating analysis yet. *'Reporter 4': How big is it? *'Ted': Big? Well, size is all relative, isn't it? Why, to an ant. *'Reporter 1': And, seriously, the yellow suit? What's the story there? Who are you wearing? *'Reporter 4': Yeah, that suit looks like something out of a kid's book! *'Ted': Hey, would you just knock it off about the suit already? *'Junior': Hold on, today's Tuesday! The new "Parking Lot Monthly" comes out today! I don't have time to waste looking for monkeys! to a number code again Besides, this hall is equipped with the Lasertech 3000! some of the buttons There! All set! Junior, you are a clever, clever man! What the, what's going on? Alright, who put that ugly monkey statue up here? Who keeps doing that?!? Gotta get maintenance to remove that monkey statue. Feels like it's watching me. That's it. I cannot concentrate with all this racket. I've had enough of this place for one day. I'm going home. *'Ted': There are lot of other great things to see here at the museum. Have you met Ogg and Grogg? *'Reporter 2': Were Ogg and Grogg your guides when you found the idol? *'Ted': No, Ogg and Grogg are cavemen. *'Reporter 1': Did the cavemen worship the idol? *'Ted': I, um, no. Well, maybe. *'Reporter 3': Can we see the idol? *'Reporter 1': Yes, can we get a little glimpse of it? *'Ted': We're still working out some small problems. But when it's ready, I can certainly promise you'll have a little glimpse. to George No! *'Junior': Ted, where is the idol? Okay, careful. Careful, that's the linch pin of to the whole left leg. *''dinosaur skeleton continues rumbling, falling apart'' *'Ted': Oh, no! Oh, no. No, no, no, don't look so satisfied with yourself. The whole reason were sleeping out here is because of you. Yeah, I can be in my nice warm bed right now, showered, teeth brushed, instead of sleeping out in the cold, with a monkey under the stars. Wow. That blew over fast. Wow. Those glow-in-the-dark star stickers have nothing on this. *''firefly flies by George'' *'Ted': laughs That? That's a firefly. *''firefly shines by George, grabbing it, grabbing more fireflies'' *'Ted': Good grab. *''both continue sleeping, then George yawns, looking at the zoo, running away by Ted'' *'Balloon Man': What? You want a balloon? *'Kid 1': Yeah! *''looks at a kid putting a token in a cup'' *'Balloon Man': Here you go! Have fun! *'Kid 1': a balloon Bye! *'Kid 2': Hey, look, a monkey! *'Kid 3': He's cute! *'Kid 2': What do you want, little guy? You want a balloon? *'Kid 3': Give him one, Ben! *'Kid 2': No, I think he should earn it. Maybe he's performing a monkey. *'Kid 3': Oh! Maybe he wants to pop the balloons! *'Kid 2': Yeah! See if he can pop these balloons! *'Balloon Man': Well, we don't normally sell balloons to monkeys. But you have enough tokens, so who am I to say no? Here you go! Have fun! *''puts tokens inside the cup, looking at the balloons, grabbing the balloons, flying up'' *'Ted': Look out! *'Balloon Man': What? Oh, no, my balloons! They're floating away! Someone help me catch my balloons! *''lands on the street'' *'Man': Come here, you! George in the cage You're on the next ship back to the jungle! *'Ted': George, are you here? *''runs up to Ted, hugging him'' *'Ted': George, give me a hug, you little fur ball! There. You're all right. Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I let them take you away. *''both snore, then the rat takes the idol'' *'Man 1': Full speed ahead. Yes, sir! *''rat continues running away'' *'Man 1': What the... screaming I hate rats! They don't pay me enough to deal with rats! *''door closes by the rat, running away'' *'Man 1': screaming Oh, it's you. I thought you was that rat again. Ha ha! Good job! That was great! Thanks, little guy. Now, what was I doing? Oh, yeah. *''rat runs away, throwing the idol, then the bird takes the idol, then George throws a treat to the bird, shaking his head, taking it away, jumping in, then George and Ted walk up, shining the idol on Edu'' *'Ted': Okay, Edu. I got it. *''walks away'' *'Ted': That's it! You did it, George! Give me five! *''grabs Ted's hand'' *'Ted': That's close enough. *''both laugh'' *'Edu': Well done, Mr. Ted. *'Ted': This way, men! Follow me. The guy in yellow. This is it, George! The Lost Shrine of Zagawa is at the end of this path! *''both run to the bridge'' *'Ted': Looks like the controls for the bridge are on the other side! George, see if you can find a way across! *''bridge layer lays down, with Ted running up'' *'Ted': Good job, George! Let's keep going! *''both run to the bananas, then Ted runs on the gondola'' *'Ted': The gondola will get us across the river, but I think the brake is jammed. George! See if you get up there and fix it! And be careful! *''gondola slides down'' *'Ted': You did it, buddy! Good job! *''both run to the bananas again'' *'Ted': Now what? There must be more columns underwater. There has to be a way to raise them so we can walk across. Looks like it's up to you again, buddy! Find me a way across! on a platform, going down George, you're amazing! Let's keep going! We're almost there! Oh, you've got to be kidding me! These guys really didn't want anyone to get to that shrine! Well, at least they put the switch on our side this time. Not that I can reach it. See if you can hop up and get to that switch, George. *''bridge spins around, falling down'' *'Ted': Good job! That did not get us across. Well, at least it's a start. George, I hate to ask you again, but can you help? *''slides down, pressing a switch, with the bridge spinning around, falling down again'' *'Ted': That's it! You did it! Now, let's get up to that shrine! *''both run up'' *'Ted': Oh, no! It's sealed shut! Great. Two trips to Africa and nothing to show for it. well, yeah, I have a new friend. And that's great, but friendship won't get us that idol. What? You want to climb that? You can't do that. Can you? *''runs away by Ted'' *'Ted': Okay, but be careful! Some of those ledges look awfully small and slippery. *''red monkey idol opens a mouth, grabbing a jewel, the the rock opens a cave'' *'Ted': George! You did it! *''continues holding a jewel'' *'Ted': Okay, okay, we did it. Well, come on! Get down here! Since we're partners, it wouldn't be fair for me to go in without you! *''lands by Ted'' *'Ted': You're really good at that. *''both look, then George takes the hat'' *'Ted': All right, all right! Here we go. *''both walk out, then they all applaud'' *'Ted': throat As I stand in front of the Lost Idol of Zagawa... *'Maggie': Uh-oh. *'Ted': ...I just have one important thing to say. Anyone can memorize facts and figures. The real way to learn anything is to go out and experience it, and let your curiosity lead you. papers away, then George runs on Ted Oh, hi. So who's ready to learn? *''curtain reveals the museum rooms'' Category:Transcripts